Heart Of Misery
by kblackwolf
Summary: The gentle and soft spoken warrior comes across her idol from which her windcutter derived from, but how will such a young warrior react to how she really feels about her senior? Irene x Flora.
1. The Admirable

There was an instant that everything felt like it was going to be alright, but something deep down easily torn into her chest as a confrontation of inalienable self-consciousness. She didn't know where she was going, but this place was all but quiet and it held an eerie haze that soaked all the inhabitants of this long forgotten forest. The soft caress of wavy locks brushed against her gentle face, as her silver gaze kept onward but yet she was indescribably tense, and yet she never felt this way before when she was on her own. It was difficult to see in this dark abyssal forest, the sun barely crept through the leaves of these outstandingly tall trees above and around her frail form.

But a faint monstrous scream brought her attention to the sight in front of her, as shadows seemed to run and crawl through the faint light. She was unsure for a moment to interfere, but it appeared as if a normal human were fighting against yoma as her senses crawled. _What is that person doing? There's two… no three… five. Darn it._ She cursed under her breath, and her frail fingertips reached back to the hilt of her claymore as she ran forward without so much as another thought. All she could think was to save this human from those creatures, before it would be to late…

The shadow of, what would appear human, a cloaked woman struggling against all five of the yoma that viciously attacked upon sight. She already slayed two of them, the blood etched on her sword that invisibly danced with the wind with perfect accuracy. But she did not go unscathed, the yoma were not normal despite their appearance, they were stronger and faster than normal ones and wanted to kill this person for intruding on their little group.

Like a burst of wind the last remaining three, already wounded from the strangers' sword, were sliced and cut beyond compare. The leaves of the forest floor beneath her and the stranger perfectly rounded into earthy dirt without a single leaf, and the yoma lay writhing on the ground until freezing up with the disgusting purple blood riddled around them. As the warrior slowly turned to the stranger her eyes widened in shock; the light colored cloak had slipped off her head and in hand a large sword that was nonetheless a claymore like her own.

Silver eyes drifted to the symbol upon the claymore; a cross. The realization came to slow as she was suddenly knocked out, and the other warrior cursed under her breath as she carried the young one with her towards her home. She didn't want to be found out, and to sense the young warriors yoki suddenly spark with obviously noticing whom she was, just wasn't going to go right with her. She wasn't going to leave the frail claymore out in the wilderness unconscious; more of those damned yoma could show up any time and possibly kill her after she left.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she muttered to herself and ran like the wind with powerful bursts of speed that pushed her quicker towards her destination. _If I left her she would have thought it was some dream, but look at me… what threw me into this mess?_ The senior warrior clenched her teeth, and clutched the light body against her shoulder, she didn't want this mess but it was already; _too late to turn back now._

Arriving shortly at the small cottage of a home she took the warrior inside, setting the frail body on the bed and put her claymore against the wall. Her own delicately pulled from within its compartment and placed elsewhere, the cloak fluttering on her lithe form slightly with every movement. _Damn it. You aren't thinking right anymore, Irene. Why the hell did you bring her here?_ Irene sighed heavily, and pursed her lips as she immediately left the warrior inside alone to confront herself outside.

Inside the warrior stirred, and her hand slipped to the back of her head where she was knocked out, but barely recalled what happened. She could only see the flash of another claymore in that stranger's hands, and silver hair that delicately swirled from the wind of her windcutter. Eyes fluttering open in an attempt to see where she was, sitting up and fingers met with the sheets of a bed, a small sound escaping her frail lips. _Perhaps, it was a dream… and I was in a town all this time._

But the sunlight through the window glistened on the blade across the room to her left, eyes wincing at the sudden sneer of light in her face. Squinting slightly as she noticed the symbol that she could barely remember from earlier, and gasped lightly as her eyes widened mistakably. Her head spun for a moment but she got up to her feet, and slipped over towards the claymore as her shadow faintly cast darkness over the blade. _Former number two…_ mused the young warrior, but suddenly paused as another shadow cast itself behind her.

"What were you doing, butting in on a fight that didn't concern you?"

Hesitating slightly, that voice was so cold and demanding that it sent a cold shiver straight down her spine, causing her shoulders to shake slightly as her timid gaze turned to meet with the elfin warrior. Staring half in awe, and admiration, but suddenly shaking it off as those piercing silver eyes scowled awaiting for an answer.

"It appeared like you needed help –" She responded lightly, _but you looked like a human at first._

"Well, I didn't. I would have had them all down in a few seconds, and you interfered." A deep throated growl leaving the seniors throat, "But, I think you for your efforts. I didn't mean to delve you unconscious."

"You hit me-?" She whispered under her breath, and shivered faintly as the wavy locks fell into her face slightly.

"What's your name...?"

Again, the cold voice demanded an answer, and she was not just going to sit idly to let that intrusion on her fight go without a name of the warrior who did after all help.

"Flora. Windcutter Flora, number eight."

"As I thought."

Was Irene's only answer, she could sense the warriors yoki flow like no tomorrow, she might have been old but her senses and skills grew to be mightier than they were in the past. And still as cold as ever to keep herself within the calm state of mind, she turned and proceeded for the doorway.

"Wait-!"

There was a sudden worriment in Flora's voice, the older warrior had been injured but was obviously ignoring the pain that surged through her body. But as soon as the warrior stopped, blood started dripping from her legs beneath the hidden view of the cloak straight to the wooden floor beneath them with soft pattered clicks.


	2. Craving a Taste

Irene barely felt the trickling warm substance sliding down her leg from the gash in her thigh; her legs were still burning from the run back home and carrying Flora on her shoulder. But it seemed that she did hear it dripping to the wooden planks, and grimaced which now sent a sheer burning pain through her leg. She registered it a bit too slowly, all on account to this nuisance that she had so annoyingly brought back to her home, god this was the younger warriors fault. If only she was left alone in the fight with the yomas earlier, she could have noticed it and let it heal before heading back home at her own pace.

"You need to sit down, and heal it."

Flora's voice was calm, and endearingly soft; if Irene wasn't mistaken it was almost pleading her to sit down and heal it right then and there.

"It's not that deep, I don't care about this… it can heal on its own."

"But-"

"I will not rest."

Taking another step and the pain caused her to gasp sharply for air, teeth clenched tightly in a small groan. And Flora instantly forgot her hesitant fear of the more powerful warrior, and helped the elf over to the bed helping her sit down.

"You need to, whether you want to or not."

"I told you-"

"Just be quiet, please, and let me take care of this."

Irene scowled, but the fact the girl was amazingly polite about her condition she sighed heavily with a discomforted growl. She had lived long enough without help from others, hence her humble abode in the middle of nowhere, the crater between mountains that was meant to be hidden.

The younger warrior removed her seniors cloak out of the way as not to further ruin it from the slightly gushing blood down the woman's thigh. Grimacing faintly at the sight, she lowered herself to her knees and inspected the cut before doing anything at the moment, and a thought slowly crept into her mind as her silver gaze was barely on the gash in Irene's thigh any longer.

_What am I thinking… _she muttered to herself, and suddenly proceeded by grabbing extra cloth that had belonged to her own uniform. _I'm here with practically the woman I idol, and I'm taking care of her, but a part of me just craves more._ She pursed her lips at the thought, and began biting into her lower lip as she reached under Irene's thigh getting ready to wrap the cloth around the wound, but her fingertips slowly trailed the inside and over the blood that trickled down her pale skin.

She didn't know what Flora was doing, but the feeling of the young warrior's fingers slickening in her own blood and against her thigh was exhilarating. Her face was still stone cold, expressionless, but on the inside her skin was crawling in delight at the sensation. Though as she returned her gaze to the pale blonde's hands she found her head in place of her hands, and eyes widened slightly as something wet and hot slowly licked over the blood on her skin making her shoulders shiver. _Wh-what the hell is she doing?_ But it was obvious; Flora's tongue was slowly dancing over Irene's thigh as it slowly trailed higher over the wound where the blood was more freshly coming from.

Despite the nearly uncomfortable feeling from the elf she couldn't help it, the blood was so sweet and yet sour at the same time that she wanted it all. A low and deeply pitted growl escaped her chest, from the inner beast that lay within all warriors the same, and her tongue slowly ran horizontally with the wound that was consequently trying to heal but was frozen from the pain and pleasure that was sent directly through Irene's spine. A sharp gasp eliciting from pale lips, and shuddered visibly despite her will to keep it all back.

Fingers twitched on the sheets of the bed, slightly gripping the edge of the rough mattress beneath the fabric. Flora was getting lost in the taste of her counterparts blood on her tongue, and slowly slipped higher on her thigh determined to get all that spilled on her luscious and ethereal skin. But as she got to close she was suddenly pushed away; although, for some reason not hard enough to send her to the floor but enough to catch her attention.

"You can stop, I think… I think you've cleaned the wound enough."

Irene was uncomfortable with this kind of contact, at least because of how long she went without it over so many troubling years, but the back of her mind was betraying her. The pain, god the pain, it was so wonderful a sensation that ripped through her body like a crackling flame of desire she had thought long gone. But she held her desire back, and shivered faintly, her mind was _not_ like it used to be it seemed.

Actually wanting to dress the wound became relentless, as Flora saw the wound heal on its own suddenly, but the warrior knew it healed faster under her unconscious thirst. Glancing up at Irene from her kneeled position on the floor, she could have sworn to have felt the woman's yoki shudder suddenly, and couldn't help but stifle a tiny and ghostly hint of a smile. _Perhaps, I did a little too much with that… I don't know what got into me._ Flora shifted lightly before pushing herself up to her feet, and half intent on leaving the other alone for it seemed her presence wasn't needed.

Standing, the elfin warrior brushed against her counterpart, and sighed heavily but her shuddering shoulders didn't go unnoticed by Flora. She nonetheless messed with the older warriors composure, and it didn't seem as if it was very welcomed, faintly biting into her cheek in response. _What did I do?_ Flora muttered to herself, just as the elder warrior glanced over her shoulder at her, expression had not changed.

"I'll be right back, stay here for the time being."

She left through the door without waiting for a response, and grasped some of the wood from the pile at the side of the small cabin, just to take it to her campfire spot. Dropping them in place, and standing motionless for a moment, her left leg trembled at the thought of what had just happened to her. That strange, and powerful, sensation that washed through her body under Flora's tongue literally in her wound had startled her but it felt so insanely good to. _Damn it, I can't be thinking like this._ She snarled, and closed her silver eyes in frustration.

Flora didn't stay inside like she was strictly order to, and slipped off after her, stopping midstep to see the former number two standing by the pile of wood with a blank but somehow troubled expression on her face. Irene's silver gaze flickered over to her without moving her head, and that solemn look came straight back to her face in response. Small startled shift on the crunching grass came from Flora's position, and her gaze dropped.


	3. The Expected

Slightly unsettled by the staring scowl drawn over Irene's face, and directed right at her, Flora shifted uneasily. Gaze drifting off to the side slightly and shyly lifted her right hand as it brushed through her wavy hair lightly, and those quiet silver eyes nearly held the same troubled expression in them. She was afraid that she greatly upset the elder, and her arms slowly fell into a lightly crossed manner over her chest. _Please, just kill me now…_ She murmured to herself, and shifted faintly in her place again as the grass quietly crunched under her weight.

"Go sit at the campfire, before I light it."

As orderly as ever, Irene requested and demanded at the same time, and Flora said nothing as she hesitantly followed her instructions. She instantly sat down on the ground against one of the closest trees, and faintly glanced through the corner of her eyes towards Irene again. Her heart fluttered lightly, but now she was ashamed it did, because it didn't appear like the elf would ever like her especially after what she did.

Irene quietly came over and placed the last few sliced logs on the pile in the stone circle, and picked up one of the stones as she used her technique which was fast enough to get a spark on the other stones. All she had to do was repeat her technique with the stone three times and the spark finally caught flame on the logs, consuming them rather quickly as it startled crackling and whimpering in the heat that built on them. She sat down near Flora, reluctantly to say the least, and sighed faintly.

"You don't like me do you?"

The elves eyes closed, remaining silent.

"Guess it's obvious you don't want me here any longer than I have to be."

"Of course I don't."

A faint hurt crack etched through her throat, but it was inaudible compared to the flames licking the wooden flesh before them.

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

A sigh left her lips, eyes opening faintly. "I like being here on my own, I'm not used to others coming here when I am here to escape it all."

"What's the point, wouldn't death be the same?"

"Perhaps, but what's life without a little bit of deserved loneliness and desertion from the world that can't possibly care if you existed or not? I chose the silent escape from it all, and live however I wanted without having to follow orders or worry what others thought of me. It's what makes me feel human here."

Flora was a little shocked, but admired her confidence to live on her own in such a place and especially with just one arm, or so she saw. "I suppose, the wilderness is a haven for even monsters like us."

For once, Irene agreed with a silent nod, glad to see that someone else realized her true meaning to be in such a quiet and yet serene place to call home. But she wouldn't quite call herself a monster, having seen a true one face to face in her past; she was nothing like a monster.

Flora timidly scooted closer to Irene, and slightly leaned against her shoulder. At first Irene was a bit uncomfortable by the contact yet again pushed upon her all of a sudden, but sighed faintly, somewhat appreciative of the company. She might appear to have enjoyed the solace that encompassed her life day to day, but she craved companionship in the back of that feeble and stark persona.

The darkness was settling in rather quickly, especially when one wasn't paying much attention to the world around them but to someone else or even themselves. A deep pit in Flora's stomach starved to get closer to Irene, and her body simultaneously took that upon herself as she slinked half way into the elder warriors lap. It startled Irene out of her thoughts instantly, and her stoic expression somehow softened in her surprise, blinking self-consciously through the feeling of the other so close to her. And then the young woman slinked even closer, sitting in Irene's lap which met with no resistance at first.

_My pride is ruined,_ the elfin warrior muttered to herself. _I don't want to stop her, I really want the company. I practically starve for it._

A gentle hand slipped up to Irene's face, lightly caressing her cheek, a determined look in the young warriors silver gaze that nearly went unnoticed. Even the stoic expression on the ethereal warriors face went unhindered, Flora was extremely hesitant at this point as their eyes locked, both displaying the utmost need for someone to get close to. Despite the thirst that rang in the elf's throat, she wanted to hold it all back, but her hand lifted and wrapped around Flora's waist pulling her closer as their bodies pressed against each others.

Without wasting the measly little seconds that ticked pass by the crickets song which began to echo around them, pale blonde locks shivered falling down the sides of her frail and fragile face as she brought herself the last few inches to her seniors face. Lips making soft contact with each other, and almost too consuming, that Flora's own heart felt like it was beating furiously. But her attempt to deepen the kiss met with no resistance, and her heart pounded hard in her chest, a faint blush flickering over her face as her yoki flow shuddered in delight enough for Irene to notice.

Despite the tree that was behind Irene's body Flora made an effort to keep herself thoroughly close to her as possible, and her shoulders shook in excitement, as the kiss deepened furthermore. It deepened to the point they barely parted for a single breath, the contact of their lips became nonexistent as Irene's tongue pushed pass the barrier of her companions lips to rub against the others. A low moan escaped the soft spoken warrior, and a pleasant shiver coursed down her spine as her body pressed up against the older warriors more in pure nonchalant desire. The right leg of the silver haired woman slowly slipped high, between Flora's legs that earned a soft whimpered groan, her thigh staying in place as her tongue dashed against the blondes furiously.

Stark moans left the fragile warriors throat through the passionate kiss, and the combination of their wild tongues in each other's mouth that strived to dominate. It was a ridiculous scheme, but they enjoyed in beyond words; even as silver hair suddenly fell over her shoulders when the elf forcibly pressed her down into the earth with her only hand gripping the ground. But like a weight lifted off of her shoulders, Irene paused to notice that all the belts to her leather uniform had suddenly been on the ground beside them. Quirking a brow slightly, but nonetheless forced open Flora's tight latex uniform with a flash of force, to reveal skin of the younger warrior that trembled faintly at the chilled caress of the nightly air around them.

But it took a split second to realize they were both ultimately stark naked in the moonlight, their skin lightly caressed by heat of the fire near them. With their bodies lightly touching, their breathing hitched and hearts pounded heavily in their chests, only the fragile and soft spoken warrior trembled at the sight of the naked frail skin of the admirably; Quick Sword Irene. With a slight envied sigh, not even the fact that Irene had one arm bothered her for a second; all she wanted was the older woman. To take, and be taken by her, now.


	4. Our Fiery Night

The craving stir within them both took hold, their yoki was fighting against each other's at the same precise moment, but it only fueled their hunger; their _lust._

Pale lips trailed down the young woman's throat in luscious, deep, and pleasurably tormenting kisses that thirstily ate at her prey's skin. Frail fingertips coiled in the long silken silver strands of hair, a deep throaty purr leaving Flora's throat simultaneously as she shivered in pure lusting delight. She couldn't stop the tremors that spread through her body as those furious lips burned over her skin in such exasperating speed, she could barely keep up with where her trailing kisses went. All she knew was that her body craved more, and more, starving for her destructive touch that left her nearly paralyzed.

Suddenly gasping as the woman's tongue dashed against her throat, and under her chin, slick and poisonous kisses nipping along the tender abode of flesh. Flora's hand lifted up to Irene's bare waist, and her strength keeping her hips as close as possible as she slid her leg between her elders, and thrust her hip upward causing a delightful groan to exit those pale lips. The sound didn't go unanswered as Flora forced her lips upon the warriors, and nails dug into flesh of her waist, practically clinging to her and afraid that she would try to leave.

The blonde warrior barely stood a chance as the elf nipped her lower lip, and evidently snuck her tongue between the frail lips with piercing force. It didn't fool the senior warrior about such a fragile looking one; instead it brought a more primal instinct to take it without questioning herself. Easily balancing herself on both legs she lifted her only hand from the ground, slender fingertips gliding higher on the young woman's waist with a teasing slowness brought below her breasts. A pleasant chilling shiver visibly coursing down her skin, bringing up a silent sigh from her ravaged lips, silver eyes closing slowly in begging obedience waiting for her idol to do what she wished.

A ghostly smirk flickered over her lips as she brought her thumb to brush under Flora's breast, parting their lips as she left the young one pulsating madly from her departure. Those lips slowly trailed down her throat, tongue lashing out at her sensitive pulse like a snake striking her new found prey. Small groans of delight escaped her companion's lips, and her frail fingers grasping the woman's hair with soft miniscule caresses along her skull. Soft purr left Irene's throat as her kisses led lower, her hand grasping Flora's breast in a strong massaging force that brought a moan from her throat that was shortly cut off by the force of which attacked her other breast as that moan grew to be a little louder. Tongue lashing out, around the sensitive pink skin, biting the tip and sucking teasingly for short lived seconds of torture.

Her fingers were tightly woven in silver silk, the tips of her fingers caressing the elves' head and brushing along the tip of her beautifully pointed ears. The touch to her ear sent a shrill shudder down her spine as she willingly with held the sensation, despite the way it made her feel as she trailed her fingertips down Flora's chest and over her stomach to her lower waist, where she paused with fingers ghostly touching her softly pleasant skin. A small whimper escaped her young warrior's lips, and without thinking her thigh pressed against Irene's center with increased pleading hunger, which earned her a short moaned growl in response. Blunt teeth bit the fragile pink skin, and the hand sunk lower pressing against her center with force as a warning; _do it again, and I won't be nice._

A small twitch of fingers in the silver hair was enough to make Irene notice she understood, but she didn't halt her hand either. Fingers instantly a driving force inside the young warrior and purring delightedly under the sweet sounds that escaped her from the effect of the drive. Her aged silver eyes glowing in the darkness that was consuming them save for the reminding warm heat that crackled beside their bodies. Pale lips paying attention to her exposed skin, while invisibly and gracefully the only hand moved, but the body beneath such power was trembling and crying out in torrential pleasure. There was no lie as the elf used her technique with her sword, as well as her fingers that continued to thrust and twist in her counterpart's body, feeding her so much pleasure at once that perhaps to her breaking point.

Flora couldn't stop trembling, it felt like her skin was confused between the closeness of their bodies and the flames that licked the air near them, but all she knew was the hard cold earth beneath her was stealing her warmth. Or perhaps, she barely could feel any of those sensations at all, as the blissful destruction in her body continued to make her writhe and shake. She could barely feel her legs anymore, her face was beat red, as the moans parched her throat to distinct dryness. Her whole body was throbbing in pleasure, and in pain, as the thrusts didn't slow down and those lips crashed everywhere she could possibly reach on Flora's exposed body.

_I… Irene…_

Her voice, god her voice, she couldn't even get it to come out.

_My body… I can't feel anything._

Her fingers, tussled in silk, lost all grasp to the numbing cry into the blackness. Irene slowly came to a stop, and kissed her throat with teasing softness, as she slowly fixed her position and pulled the young woman close to her. With slight reluctance she pulled the cloak of her outfit over to them and draped it over her own shoulders, and wrapped it around Flora as well. Flora shifted as she sat in the elf's lap again, and wrapped her arms around her as she pressed close, face nuzzling weakly into her neck with a short pleasant shiver as their skin made contact.

_As much as I don't want this cuddling, I suppose I must put up with it._ Irene told herself, keeping the warrior close with her one arm draped around her waist. Eyes faintly closing as she stares at the fire next to them that might as well have another half hour before it would totally burn out, but she could sit here and wait that long. Even if the young one in her arms dozed off to sleep after that experience, it didn't matter to her she could always move them back to the cottage later, and frankly the light cool breeze that mixed with the flames heat wasn't enough to bother her as much as it made her feel content. _Should… probably go to the lake at sunrise._ She thought briefly, her cold stern gaze drifting off.

The sweet girl in her lap, exhausted, but comfortable, easily dozed off with what looked like a small smile.


	5. The Questions

Waking up the next morning was a bit confusing. Instead of feeling the cold earth beneath her back, and eyes peeking at the sky, Flora woke to the sight of the wooden ceiling and sunlight peering in on her frail face. Silver eyes barely cracked open, guarding them from the sunlight that warmed her skin as she sighed pleasantly under the feeling. Right arm raising above her head, palm facing towards the ceiling as she created a dark shadow over her eyes. A part of her wanted to lay there in the comfortable setting, but she indeed felt alone as a flash of memories from last night repeated in her head.

iIrene-senpai…/i she thought to herself with a sweet sigh, a light smile tugging at the corner of her lips. But, wait, where was the older woman? Eyes creasing slightly, head turning as blond waves slid off her face, it didn't look like she was even in the cabin. She noticed her uniform was at the chair by the table, all the armor and simplistic silver garment. Sighing lightly, but she had a feeling that the woman wouldn't have left her here without a reason, slipping out of the sheets of the bed and quietly crossing to the chair.

Delicate fingers picked up the silver uniform, hesitantly staring at it for a moment, before a light sigh escaped her throat. Putting the uniform back on her slender form, her right hand brushed through blond strands, and rested on her shoulder not a moment later. Deciding to keep barefoot, and without her armor for now, she turned ever so slightly with her form aligned with the window. Briefly glancing towards the window, seeing the lush greenery just outside, but withdrew her gaze to the door almost as if she were expecting the woman to walk through it again. But she didn't.

Darkness suddenly filled the room, for maybe three seconds, enough for the human eye not to catch but Flora easily saw it. Her senses primed, her delicate features became reserved and aware. That something moving outside wasn't Irene, but another yoma, and she became confused to the point she wasn't sure if they missed one yesterday. Lips pursed together, heading towards the door but it consequently swung open on its own, catching her by surprise but not off guard.

The yoma snarled, and didn't waste any second, charging at her the split second he was noticed. She sidestepped him, sending his frustration out on the chair she left in plain view and he crashed to the floor that instant. "Mindless creature…" Flora muttered, a ghostly scowl forming, and rushed out the door as she grabbed her claymore which was still in its place at the wall by the door.

As she got outside the one behind came charging in a blind fury again, and the first three steps outside was interrupted by a second. Time seemed to stall for a brief second, allowing Flora to situate herself, and in a sudden flash she swung her sword upward. Much to the creature's dismay the sword cut through his stomach, and split over her fragile form, but her sword didn't stop there. It may have been invisible to the eye, but it didn't block all the blood from falling into her hair and shoulders. She didn't care right now, as she cut through the first ones outstretched arm and decapitated it in a heartbeat.

Am I just bringing trouble, my being here? She asked herself, because it didn't appear to be normal for these creatures to show up like this. Sighing, and swinging the claymore at her side as the purple blood was flicked to the ground, holding the blue leather hilt with an iron grip.

"You are trouble, child. I can't go anywhere, without one or three of these yoma appearing."

"Irene-senpai…"

"You can't stay here much longer, or I'll have to leave this place."

Flora's shoulder's suddenly faltered, and the tip of her claymore came in contact with the earth as it embedded itself slightly. Her eyes on the cold expression of the elf, as she walked into the cabin without so much as another word, and the sound of something behind dropped caused a small curious glance.

"You know, this is why I chose to hide here… I can't continue to have these stray warriors coming to my door, and bringing those yoma with them." Irene muttered coldly, but just how long would she be able to survive on her own if the fight alongside Flora yesterday had gone with a small wound? It was only five, or something, but what if more came and she couldn't handle them all on her own?

Sensing the disgruntled warrior the young woman sighed, and silently walked into the cabin after her elder. "This can't be my fault, there has to be a reason…" She said calmly, watching the silver haired woman in front of her.

"And what reason would that be? This hasn't happened before, for the years I've been here." Irene was disturbed, and didn't want to end up having to leave this area. Even if she could still live here she would be more on edge, to take care of these filthy creatures more than usual.

"I… I don't know, Irene-senpai." Bowing her head slightly, and slinking even closer, she faintly pressed against the elf's back. "But, I can stay just for a while longer, and help…. Maybe things will go back to normal, and then I'll leave." Her voice was low, sincere but pleading.

Glancing over her shoulder slightly at the younger warrior, no words came from her, instead considering it in a very silent manner. Her heart was so cold after the years, the years of loss and being alone, she had to learn to close her heart off to people of all kinds. And even this little fragile warrior didn't change very much, except… there was a faint flicker when Flora offered to stay for a while longer.

Confused as to the nonexistent answer, she looked endearingly up at Irene, blinking lightly with a small pleading kitten gaze. It caught the older woman off guard when she saw how fast she turned her gaze away with a usual grunt, and a small little smile tugged at Flora's lips as she laughed on the inside. Taking a step forward, the last step fully against her idols back, she nuzzled lightly into her shoulder as fingers hesitantly slipped around the leather bound waist.

Sighing, the dark silver hues gleamed faintly from the sunlight still peering through the window, her face expressionless but her voice a tad calmer. "You can stay for a little while longer, but that's it." She whispered lightly, much to the faint hug around her waist in response, and rolled her eyes slightly.

Flora was glad she got to hear the answer, just by a little bit of prodding as she nuzzled more into the woman's back, and against the assortment of belts of her clothes.

"Okay, get off of me." Irene's voice became harsh again, but the snuggling up against her back was enough to drive the warrior nuts.

A faint inward whine, but she sighed, nodding lightly and started to get off her back but had to stop half-way. "U-uh… Irene-senpai…."

"What?"

"I… I'm…. stuck."


End file.
